Although blood irradiation therapy is not commonly known nor frequently used today within the United States as a mode of medical treatment, this therapeutic procedure is well established and often employed in both Eastern and Western European countries, all of Scandinavia, and throughout Asia. Over its history of medical use, low level laser light therapy has been called by different and alternative names, such as “photobiostimulation”, “cold laser therapy”, and “laser biostimulation”.